The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Fly On 3536
Summary: Max left five years ago, promising that in five years if she was single and looking for love, she would meet Fang at the corner they first met at. One Shot/ Song Fic. The man who can't be moved- The script


_Going back to the corner _

_Where I first saw you _

_Gunna camp in my sleeping bag_

_I'm not gunna move_

_**I grab my bag, and make sure I have everything. **_

_**Her face flashes into my mind. **_

"_**Fang give me five years, and if we're both single and looking for someone go to the corner, if I'm in the same situation I'll be there" She had promised. **_

_**I set my sleeping bag up and sit, waiting. **_

_Got some words on cardboard, _

_Got your picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl _

_Can you tell her where I am?_

___**I look around at the other people, and see there signs, I see the one I prepared earlier, just in case she didn't recognize me, but I prayed she did. **_

"_**Fang Ride. Looking for this girl, if you see her, tell her I'm here" It reads, an old picture is pasted on. **_

_Some try to hand me money_

_They don't understand_

_I'm not broke_

_I'm just a broken hearted man. _

_**A man walks by, and eyes me sympathetically. He hands me five dollars, I shake my head at him. **_

"_**Sir I don't need money" I insist. **_

_**He smiles kindly, "Don't worry sir I know what you're going through" He says pressing it into my hands, I start to protest, but he walks off, leaving me alone again. **_

_I know it makes no sense _

_But what else can I do?_

_how can I move on_

_When I'm still in love with you _

_**A girl walks by, and reads my sign. That can't be Max. My Max had blonde hair, her hair is red. **_

"_**Poor baby" She says smirking **_

"_**Why don't we go get coffee and you can tell me all about this girl?" She suggests winking. **_

_**I shake my head, I haven't been on a date in years, five years to be exact. **_

_Cause if one day you wake up_

_And find that your missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder _

_where on this earth I could be_

_thinking maybe you'll come back _

_to the place that we'd meet_

_and you'll see me waiting for you_

_on the corner of the street…_

_**I close my eyes and imagine you in the car listening to the radio, when our song comes on, you think of me and remember our agreement, you'll put your car in reverse, and drive here from wherever you are. Wherever you went without me**_

_So I'm not moving,_

_I'm not moving _

_I'm not moving yeahhh___

_**A teenage boy walks by, **_

"_**Sir? Would you mind scooting over for a second, I need to see something?" He asks me nervously. **_

"_**I can't move" I say simply, this is where we met this is where I told her I would be. **_

_**The boy gives me a weird look, and walks over to a man and gestures at me. **_

_Policeman says "Son you can't stay here"_

_I say, "There's someone I'm waiting for"_

"_If it's a day, a month, or year"_

_**The man walks over to me, and I see the flash of his badge.**_

"_**Son, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to move" He requests. **_

"_**I can't" I reply. **_

"_**Why?" He questions me, sighing. **_

"_**I'm waiting for someone" I say**_

"_**Well when it gets closer to the time come back, your causing an interruption" He says forcefully. **_

"_**I don't know when she'll be here though" I argue. The policeman sighs. **_

"_**Okay you can stay" He says walking back to the boy**_

_I gotta stand my ground_

_Even if it rains or snows_

_Cause if she changes her mind_

_This is the first place she would go_

_**The sky rumbles, and rain suddenly starts falling, I pull out my umbrella and prop it up. Knowing Max, she would come when she came, screw the rain. If she decided she's coming, she'll come straight here.**_

_(__**Skip Repeated Chorus)**_

_People talk about the guy,_

_Who's waiting on a girl_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

_**People walk by me all the time, pointing and taking pictures, and telling their friends. I don't care though, maybe one of them knows Max, then she'll come and I will be complete again. **_

_And maybe I'll get famous_

_As the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to _

_But you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

_Cause you know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved, I'm the man who can't be-\_

_**I've made it on newspapers now, and the news, they tried to talk to me but I refused, I just prayed you were watching. Hoped you would come cause you knew I was there. **_

_**(Chrous again)**_

_I'm going back to the corner _

_Where I first saw you_

_Gunna camp In my sleeping bag_

_I'm not gunna move….._

_**It's almost been 5 months, people are bored of me, I'm almost out of supplies, I know you're not coming. It's time to move on. I pick up my sleeping back and roll it up, I start to walk away, and I leave a part of me there, a part I'll never get back. I don't turn around nor do I never turn back, but if I had, it would have all been different, if I had turned around, I would see a blonde girl with brown streaks in her hair, dirty and mangy, from going half way across the world, to meet the man, who she lived her whole life thinking, never showed up, when in truth, he had. **_

**Author's note. **

**Random thing I wrote, put my phone on shuffle and did a song fic on the song. So review if you liked it I guess? (: **

**Thanks!**

**Fly on!**


End file.
